1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball check valve apparatus, and more particularly to a ball check valve apparatus that is installed in a wastewater pipe to prevent wastewater from flowing backwards.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a check valve apparatus installed in a wastewater pipe according to the related art includes a structure that has a flip type opening/closing member mainly having a thin disk such that the interior of a pipe is selectively opened and closed while the opening/closing member is rotated forward or rearward.
However, as the opening/closing member of the check valve apparatus according to the related art is frequently opened and closed, fatigues are accumulated in the opening/closing member and thus, a hinge of the opening/closing member is frequently damaged.
Furthermore, a damage and impact noise are generated due to an excessive water impact when the opening/closing member closes the pipe, and solids contained in wastewater are interposed between the opening/closing member and the inner side of the pipe, making the operation of the opening/closing member unsmooth.
Moreover, because the check valve apparatus according to the related art separately includes a valve seat structure for supporting the opening/closing member, the structure of the check valve apparatus is complex so that the check valve apparatus cannot be easily manufactured and maintained, causing an increase in the price of the product due to deterioration of productivity.